A typical hose end sprayer for home and garden use comprises a liquid chemical dispenser that mounts on the end of a hose for dispensing a mixture of a liquid chemical and water from the hose. Typically, a hose end sprayer is employed with a generic or all purpose liquid container that is sold as a part of the product. The hose end sprayer comprises the liquid container and a sprayer lid comprising a cap that screws on the container, with a liquid conduit extending across the cap between a hose inlet and a nozzle outlet. A siphon tube extends downwardly from the conduit for drawing liquid chemical from the container into the stream of water that flows through the conduit from the hose inlet to the nozzle outlet.
To use a hose end sprayer, liquid chemical from a concentrate container is usually poured into the generic liquid container and sometimes mixed with water in the container to control the water/liquid chemical mixing rates. When the spraying is done, the remaining portion of liquid in the container is often either discarded or poured back into the supply bottle for the liquid concentrate. This promotes contamination and spills. Sometimes the remaining portion of the liquid is stored in the container, creating a question regarding the identity of the mixture at a later date because the container is not labeled with the manufacturer's product.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved hose end sprayer to which, in addition to the generic bottle, concentrate bottles of different sizes can be directly attached, eliminating contamination, spills, and labeling problems common with current hose end sprayers.